


Don't We Love You?

by Zairafuana



Series: Prince of Hearts (Various Sanji Pairings) [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Monkey D. Luffy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Genderfluid Sanji, M/M, gender worries, struggling with gender, supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Zairafuana
Summary: Sanji discovers the strange sensation of being verbally out-played by Luffy. The chef is struggling with his identity but discovers that Luffy's round-about yet oddly concise logic is irrefutable. This leaves the cook with a sense of belong and acceptance he never believed he could earn.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Prince of Hearts (Various Sanji Pairings) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592050
Comments: 1
Kudos: 107





	Don't We Love You?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing
> 
> Note: Sanji always uses he/him pronouns, no matter how he’s feeling.

Sanji sat at the crew’s kitchen table. His shoulders were slumped as he hunched over. He slowly swirled the bag in his tea. It had been there too long, the tea long since turning bitter, yet Sanji couldn’t find the effort to care today. All he could do was stare into the liquid’s dark depths while blinking back tears.

His attention was in that tiny mug of swirling turmoil. He didn’t hear the door to the galley open or the slap of sandals against wood. A strong presence stepped into his awareness perimeter and he didn’t even notice. No recognition hit him until movement of the table startled him. He jerked upright and stared in surprise as Luffy plopped down to sit on top of the table.

“Is Sanji a girl today?” The young captain inquired, blunt as ever. His ever-present smile was missing and it was a bit unnerving. The rubberman crossed his arms and stared into Sanji’s eyes with a frightening intensity. Sanji found himself frozen as he locked eyes with his captain. Words failed him and he could only stare.

“Yes.” The chef was finally able to whisper. He found himself unable to lie to the younger man. There was something about Luffy that made it hard to not come clean to him. He was always there, watching over them. That realization helped Sanji to feel safe.

“Then why aren’t you wearing the pretty dress Zoro and I bought you?”

“Because the others will see me if I put it on!”

“So?”

“Because men aren’t supposed to wear dresses, Luffy!”

“That’s not what Iva-chan told me.” The captain retorted matter-of-factly, uncrossing his arms and resting them at his sides. “And anyway you’re a girl so it doesn’t matter what men have to wear.”

Sanji paused, blinking stupidly at his captain. He was trying to process the teen’s words but they weren’t making sense to him. It was like Luffy was putting sentences together without all the facts. “Sweetheart, your logic’s a little flawed…”

“No! Your logic is flawed.” Luffy retorted, crossing his arms once more and pouted. He stared Sanji down, confidence flowing off of him. He uncrossed his arms once more and tapped the table. “Sanji says Sanji’s a girl, that makes him a girl, which makes it okay for him to wear dresses because girls like wearing dresses. And if anyone doesn’t like it, then I will punch them in the face.”

Sanji hated how incredibly simplistic and irrefutable his captain’s logic was. It was so logically sound that it should have been illogical. Still, the teen made several good points.

Luffy sighed and scooted forward to the edge of the table. He smiled sadly and uncrossed his legs. He wrapped them around Sanji and began to stroke his fingers through Sanji’s hair. He took a breath, trying to form what he wanted to say correctly in his head first. “Sanji, you and Zoro never make fun of me because I can’t have sex with you guys. You understand that it makes me feel icky and panicky. You’re okay with that. And the crew understands that I don’t like sex. they’re okay with it because I’m me.”

Luffy smiled sweeter and leaned down. He hugged Sanji tightly, snuggling the blond in his arms. “You feel like a girl sometimes and they’ll be okay with it because you’re you. We’re nakama. We’re here for each other, right?” He nuzzled Sanji, signally for him to answer.

Sanji paused a moment and bit his lip, thinking it over. He eventually nodded. “Yeah. You’re right.”

“Great! Let’s go dress you in a dress then!” Luffy exclaimed excitedly. 

The sudden tone shift startled Sanji but he still smiled. That was just how Luffy was. And Luffy being Luffy is what made things so comfortable. So, the chef smiled tiredly and hugged his captain. He nuzzled his nose against the younger man’s throat. “Love you, Luffy.”

“Love you most and more, Sanji!” Luffy giggled happily and clutched the blond to him, snuggling him hard.

~*~End~*~


End file.
